One treatment for male erectile dysfunction is the implantation of a penile prosthesis that may be placed in multiple configurations. For example, some existing penile prostheses may be implanted in or near the penis of the patient and may be disposed in a first configuration to place the penis in a flaccid-like state and may be disposed in a second configuration to place the penis in an erect-like state. Some existing implants include complex activation mechanisms to change the configurations of the implants and may require a large amount of effort to change or convert the implant from one configuration to another configuration.
Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a bodily implant, such as a penile prosthesis that may efficiently be moved from one configuration to another configuration.